


Once Upon A Time, In The Beginning

by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)



Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [10]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Child Warlock Dowling, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Godparents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Reference to Eden, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles
Summary: Nanny Ashtoreth and Brother Francis tell Warlock a story. It begins in a garden...Ineffable Flufftober, Day 10. Prompt: "Once Upon A Time."
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling & Brother Francis
Series: Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020





	Once Upon A Time, In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I am pleased to present a return to fluff!
> 
> (Writing and posting early because I will be offline for the next two days.)

“Tell me a stowy.”

Warlock Dowling plops himself down in the garden dirt, grinning. At four years old, he’s already imperious, manipulative, adorable, and altogether spoiled rotten — as befits the heir of both an American Cultural Attaché and the Devil Himself.

As usual, nanny and gardener cede to the presumed Antichrist’s commands. This is one activity all can agree on, at least. Ashtoreth claims storytelling is lying and/or laziness, obviously evil; Francis claims it encourages empathy and insight, inherently good.

It’s  _ possible  _ that both Francis and Ashtoreth just like stories.

Warlock’s godparents argue briefly over which tale to tell, then apparently settle on one.

Nanny Ashtoreth laughs aloud. Brother Francis clears his throat. “Once upon a time—”

“—in the Beginning—” Ashtoreth puts in.

They go on in unison: “—there was a garden.”

As the story continues, of an angel and a sword and a serpent, even the four-year-old overlord can sense he’s no longer the focus of attention. Warlock is too absorbed in the tale to mind.

If pressed, Aziraphale would say this is a story of ineffability. Crowley would say it’s a story of nonconformity.

Neither would go so far as to  _ say _ it’s a story of friendship…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)


End file.
